Baby Ed, Edd n Eddy Meet the Rugrats
'' Baby Ed, Edd n Eddy Meet the Rugrats'' is a crossover, created by Kenneth0. The special is about the Eds as young babies, going to the Pickles' House and meet the Rugrats. Plot TBA Characters Ed, Edd n Eddy *Baby Ed: (voiced by Matt Hill) The dumb, loveable, happy-go-lucky and strong Ed, who is a 5-year old, and related to Sarah, who also befriends Tommy Pickles. *Baby Edd: (voiced by Samuel Vincent) The smart, yet reluctant and weak Ed, who is a 4-year old, and also befriends Chuckie Finster. *Baby Eddy: (voiced by Tony Sampson) The angry, self-centered, selfish and unnoficial leader of the Eds, who is a 3-year old, and also befriends Angelica Pickles. *Baby Sarah: (voiced by Janyse Jaud) Ed's spoiled, whiny, selfish, angry 1-year old sister, who would scream for anything, including Edd, and also befriends Angelica Pickles. *Baby Jimmy: (voiced by Keenan Christenson) An insecure 1-year old boy, and is prone to hurting himself, and also befriends Dil Pickles. *Baby Jonny: (voiced by David Paul Grove) A happy-go-lucky 4-year old boy, who has an imaginary friend named Plank, and also befriends Tommy Pickles. *Baby Kevin: (voiced by Kathleen Barr) A stereotypical jock who is a 5-year old boy, who loves riding his trike and has a habit of calling the Eds "dorks", and also befriends Timmy McNulty. *Baby Rolf: (voiced by Peter Kalamis) An immigrant 5-year old country boy, who befriends Phil DeVille. *Baby Nazz: (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) A lovely, fashionable 4-year old local girl, who befriends Lil DeVille, Kimi Finster and Susie Carmichael. Rugrats *Tommy Pickles: (voiced by E.G. Daily) An adventurous, mischievous 1-year old boy, who befriends Ed and Jonny. *Dil Pickles: (voiced by Tara Strong) Tommy's young brother, who never speaks, and also speaks baby language, who befriends Jimmy. *Chuckie Finster: (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) Tommy's 2-year old reluctant best friends, who befriends Edd. *Kimi Finster: (voiced by Dionne Quan): Chuckie's 2-year old stepsister, who, like Tommy, is adventurous and mischevious, who also befriends Nazz. *Phil DeVille: (voiced by Kath Soucie) A 1-year old boy, who is Lil's twin brother, and also love eating mud and insects, and also befriends Rolf. *Lil DeVille: (voiced by Kath Soucie) A 1-year old girl, who is Phil's twin sister, and also love eating mud and insects, and also befriends Nazz. *Angelica Pickles: (voiced by Cheyrl Chase) The 5-year old bully, who always love picking the kids, and also befriends Eddy and Sarah. *Susie Carmichael: (voiced by Cree Summer) A 5-year old girl, who is nice than Angelica, and doesn't like how she pick on the kids, and also befriends Nazz. *Timmy McNulty: (voiced by Tara Strong) The leader of the McNultys, who is 1-years old and also befriends Kevin. *Todd and Ty McNulty: (voiced by Tara Strong and E.G. Daily) Twins, who are part of the McNultys. *Terry McNulty: (voiced by Grey DeLisle) Another part of the McNultys. *Teddy McNulty: (voiced by Grey DeLisle) The youngest of the McNultys. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers